SAILOR DEL VACÍO
by Shirubi.Aino
Summary: Como una niña invisible se convierte en Sailor Scout... la historia de Kakuri Shidou, alguien que no era nadie, hasta que un día dejó de vivir entre sombras, convirtiéndose en una guerrera con un poder inimaginable.
1. PRÓLOGO

Hola! mi nombre es Kakuri Shidou, tengo 14 años y curso 2do de secundaria. Soy una chica estudiosa y madrugadora. Diario me levanto temprano y llego a tiempo a mi escuela, la secundaria estatal _"Higashi"_ en Osaka. Vivo sola con mi papá, Sadao Shidou, ya que mi mamá... bueno, es complicado de contar.

Todo el tiempo sonrío a aquellas personas que crucen su mirada conmigo, pero pocos se dan cuenta de mi presencia, debido a que soy muy callada, tímida, de escaso atractivo físico y obviamente no tengo vida social, ni amigos. Los pocos que me dirigen la palabra son por necesidad, o por motivos estrictamente escolares, mi sola presencia molesta a casi cualquiera y tienden a menospreciarme o decir que les doy la impresión de ser medio mala, vivo entre la gente y al mismo tiempo tan aislada del mundo, soñando con imposibles envuelta en sombras.

Durante mis ratos libres entre clases, me la paso en la biblioteca, confieso que no es precisamente para agarrar un libro de historia, la verdad es que aprovecho para leer mis Mangas de chicas mágicas e imaginar que soy una de ellas, con una gran personalidad, invencible, bella, amada por esa persona especial y con muchos amigos a su alrededor. Me encantan estas historias que plantean una vida que yo jamás podría tener, soy lo opuesto.

Por las tardes voy a mi escuela de Kendo, deporte que practico desde los 7 años y he ganado algunas competencias estatales, aún no me atrevo a participar en el campeonato nacional. Los sábados cerca del medio día voy a clases de piano, con un profesor que vive muy cerca de mi casa, luego estudio inglés, del cual ya soy nivel avanzado y estoy por presentar el examen para certificarme en este idioma.

En cuanto a la comida, bueno ¡no soy una experta! pero de unos años a la fecha, me entró el amor por la cocina tradicional japonesa; he aprendido viendo tutoriales en internet y libros de la biblioteca personal de mi padre, así que diario preparo los obentos de ambos. También tengo debilidad por ¡la pizza, las hamburguesas y cualquier rico postre dulce! mi padre lo sabe y cada domingo salimos a comer cualquiera de estas delicias, es su forma de compensar el tiempo que me deja sola en casa por el resto de la semana.

El trabaja en las oficinas administrativas de la icónica _Tsūtenkaku_ o mejor conocida como la "torre de Osaka" en el distrito de Shinsekai, uno de los más coloridos, turísticos y ajetreados de esta ciudad. Yo prefiero lugares más tranquilos, por eso algunas veces me voy al área de la bahía después de mis clases de Kendo, me gusta respirar la brisa del mar, admirar la luz de la luna, la cual siempre me ha atraído demasiado, es casi hipnótica, no logro comprender la razón, pero esto me relaja antes de llegar a casa.

Cuando la soledad me invade y deprime demasiado, salgo a pasear por la ciudad con mi bicicleta, la cual es como mi tercer pie, voy a todos lados con ella. Me gusta asistir a eventos culturales, conciertos callejeros, incluso a los Matsuris locales, pero mi refugio preferido es el templo _Kozu Jinja_. La sacerdotisa de ese lugar tan hermoso, me trata como a su hermana menor y siempre me dice que un gran destino me espera. Yo no puedo terminar de creer estas palabras y la verdad, no sé a que se refiere exactamente.

¡Si! mi vida puede parecerte aburrida, de una chica nerd y solitaria, lo es, no tengo mucho que ofrecer al mundo, pero hago lo mejor que puedo y me esfuerzo cada día en mis actividades, nunca me rindo, soy constante y por aquellos a quienes amo, en este caso mi papá, soy capaz de sacrificarme a todos los niveles, incluso si me cuesta la vida misma. Ojalá alguien quisiera convertirse en mi amigo o amiga, para que vean que no soy sólo lo que a simple vista aparento, mi único interés es ofrecer una amistad y un sentimiento verdaderos. Si tan sólo dejara de ser una chica invisible...

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** ¡Hola! este es mi 1º fic basado en Sailor Moon pero con una historia completamente de mi autoría, por supuesto que usaré los personajes, elementos y ciertas referencias de este querido anime, ya que me baso en SM de los 90's, pero es a partir de ahí que se desarrolla este fic alterno, donde sale a la luz una nueva Sailor Scout, hasta ahora desconocida. Todas las referencias a Osaka o Tokio que utilizo son reales y parte de mi investigación personal como autora, para que todo se sienta más autentico.

Estaré encantada de recibir sus comentarios y quisiera consultarles si desean que use cierta terminología japonesa como -chan / -kun / -san / otosan / okaasan / etto de hecho ya la estoy usando pero quiero saber que piensan.

¡Gracias de corazón a todos los que leen mis obras!


	2. ACT I: Kakuri

7:15 AM de un lunes cualquiera, iniciaba la rutina en la casa de la familia Shidou.

Kakuri ya levant... ¡eh! la cama está vacía

¡Otosan estoy abajo! –le avisa desde la cocina, mientras él baja apresurado–

¡Oh! ¡je je! buenos días hija, eres tan silenciosa que no noté tu presencia

Siempre es así, no te preocupes –le sonríe amablemente– bueno me voy a la escuela

¿tan temprano?

Me toca la limpieza del salón y hoy tenemos excursión

Es cierto, lo mencionaste ayer, soy muy despistado je je! en fin, nos veremos en la noche.

¿noche? supongo otra vez llegarás tarde, lo que significa cena para 1 –suspiró ligeramente–

Disculpa hija, así son los cierres de mes en mi trabajo, pero te prometo que te recompensaré

Si... claro... ¡ok! tengo que irme, otosan tu obento está en la mesa, hasta luego

Que tengas buen día querida Kakuri –alcanzó a gritar su papá al tiempo que ella se calzaba los zapatos y salía rápido de casa–

Junto a la reja de su casa un minino la observaba con atención, pero Kakuri no reparó en el peludo de cuatro patas quien comenzó a seguirla sigilosamente.

[*]

En un lugar oscuro del espacio...

¿Pero que es este resplandor? es como si una nueva estrella estuviese a punto de nacer ¡demonios!

Mi señora, al parecer se trata de la estrella que la profecía marcaba.

¡No Seer! ¡no lo permitiré! esa profecía jamás se cumplirá, voy a eliminar a ese ser antes de que el destino de su estrella le sea revelado.

Espero no sea demasiado tarde, ella está a punto de conocer su destino, con mis habilidades de clarividencia la localicé, se encuentra en un planeta dentro del sistema solar llamado Tierra, en la Vía Láctea, una galaxia espiral cercana al punto donde nos encontramos ahora.

Conozco ese planeta, así que renació como una humana, torpe y primitiva, ¡ja ja ja! será un blanco fácil, nunca llegará a ser una Sailor Scout. Seer invoca a Bergelmir, siendo uno de mis mejores demonios podrá vencerla sin problemas.

[*]

Cerca de la bahía de Tokio una pareja singular platicaba mientras observaban el movimiento de las olas.

La marea esta inusualmente crecida, anuncia la llegada de...

Lo sé ¡esa maldita profecía! y al mismo tiempo un nuevo poder maligno está acercándose

Sabíamos que pasaría, tenemos que alertar a las demás. Esta vez la pelea no tendrá comparación con lo que hemos enfrentado antes, ni será de la misma forma y conociendo a nuestra Reina, querrá intervenir para salvar... a quien no debe.

Basta de charlas Michiru, es hora de irnos, tenemos que encontrar a la predestinada, falta poco para que el vacío absorba este maravilloso planeta...

Mientras esté a tu lado Haruka, no importa lo que pase.

[*]

En el estacionamiento del acuario "Kaiyukan" en Osaka, jóvenes del última grado de una preparatoria de Tokio descendían del bus escolar, entre ellos resaltaban 5 chicas muy entusiastas.

¡Qué emoción! hemos llegado a nuestra 1era parada en Osaka, miren que hermoso se ve por allá. Serena tranquila, venimos a observar el acuario, no a jugar y gritar como niñas chiquitas.

¡Ay Rei! tu siempre actuando como una señora mayor y amaaarga como un limón ¡ja ja ja! además no olvides que gracias a nuestra ayuda te colaste en nuestra gran excursión ok? decía al tiempo que le sacaba la lengua

¿Pero que dijiste? el rostro de Rei estaba rojo de enojo!  
¡Ehm! chicas cálmense o nos va a regañar el profesor intervenía la joven alta de pelo castaño

Lita tiene razón, además se darán cuenta de la trampa que hicimos ¡ay no que vergüenza! la tímida peliazul pensaba en las consecuencias que podrían afrontar por su travesura -

Tú también cálmate Amy, recuerda que el que no hace trampa se retrasa. respondió tratando de inyectar confianza la chica con un coqueto moño rojo sosteniendo su cabello rubio

¡Minako así no va el refrán! siempre es lo mismo contigo ¡je je je! decía una Amy más relajada, después del simpático error de su amiga

En ese momento otro bus escolar se había estacionado cercano a ellas y jovencitas de la secundaria Higashi descendían del mismo, entre ellas Kakuri, quien pasó muy cerca de Rei a lo que ella reaccionó con una cara de shock y con la mirada perdida, como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo...

¿Rei? tierra llamando a Rei ¿estás bien?  
¿Eh? ..ehm si, si, Lita estoy bien, tuve de repente una visión y sensación extrañas, seguro no es nada, no te preocupes.

Bueno, entonces vamos amiga, el acuario nos espera le puso una gran sonrisa para animarla Serena y Mina han salido disparadas a la entrada mientras tú te quedaste un poco atrás, hay que alcanzarlas, ¿cierto Amy?

¡Sip! andando amigas asintió mientras trataba de esconder un libro de cálculo en un pequeño bolso, por eso no notó lo que le sucedió a Rei

Pensamientos de Rei: ¿por qué tuve esa visión tan atroz? no otra vez, llevamos 2 años libres de enemigos, batallas y dolor, no quiero volver a pelear, ¡no más! nuestras vidas son felices, todas hemos encontrado finalmente el amor, vivimos en paz... tengo que analizar esta visión con más calma, pero ¿y esa niña desconocida que tiene que ver? justo cuando paso al lado mío sucedió esto y ni siquiera la conozco... mejor evitaré adelantarme a conclusiones que no son, deseo que mis amigas disfruten este viaje, les pondré mi mejor sonrisa, aunque esta sensación de terror al ver esas imágenes en mi mente me estén atormentando.

Pensamientos de Kakuri: otra vez ese sueño recurrente, sólo que ahora fue una visión estando yo despierta y aquí junto a mis compañeros, nunca me había pasado así, cada vez se hace más real, siento terror, un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo, pero sigo sin entender nada, estas cosas sobrenaturales hasta hace un año no me ocurrían, quisiera tener una amiga con quien hablar, mi vida ya es suficientemente mala, cual es el sentido de empeorarla. Necesito respuestas ¿que significan esas imágenes? es como... es como... como si un gran vacío absorbiera todo lo que existe...

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Ojalá les vaya gustando este fic, al igual que sucedía en cada temporada de SM, verán que cada cosa va tomando su lugar y el panorama se va aclarando conforme avance el fic. Con gusto leeré sus comentarios y agradezco su apoyo.


	3. ACT II: Premonición

Música de fondo recomendada para leer este capítulo

watch?v=6kT1MEuIKnQ

* * *

 _...Atenea debes despertar como Sailor Scout para salvar Annuvin y al planeta Tierra. Busca a Ceres, él te guiará, debes cumplir con el destino de tu estrella, ya no queda mucho tiempo, un enemigo poderoso se acerca y el vacío absorberá todo..._

Una Kakuri sudando frío y con la respiración agitada despierta alrededor de las 5 de la madrugada.

¡Otra vez ese sueño! ¿qué significan esas palabras? ¿quiénes son Ceres y la mujer cuyo rostro apenas vislumbro? ¿por qué me llama Atenea? ¿por qué visto esa indumentaria tan extraña, cómo de otro tiempo? lo peor es que no puedo contarle a mi padre, me tomará por loca, quisiera tener alguien a quien confiarle esto, siento que no puedo más... -Kakuri suspira profundo y un par de lágrimas asoman en sus ojos- acaso se trata de... ¿una vida pasada? ...en fin, sigo sin respuestas, sin embargo de nada me sirve llorar o deprimirme, hoy debo y quiero estar contenta, en 3 horas me voy a Tokio con papá, un viaje sorpresa de fin de semana por mi cumpleaños, por fin un tiempo juntos, de suerte que este feriado escolar cayó en viernes.

De repente oye unos maullidos en su ventana, al asomarse descubre a un lindo gato gris atigrado con una calva de luna, tiene un rasguño en una de sus patitas y Kakuri decide meterlo a su habitación para curarlo.

Gatito ya te he visto antes por aquí, andas seguido en la barda de mi casa ¡je je! ...mira lo que te ganaste peleando con otros mininos, será mejor que te quedes en mi jardín y no andes de travieso para que sane tu herida. Aunque lo deseo, no podré cuidarte porque en un rato viajaré a Tokio, espero que al regresar te vea de nuevo y tu pata esté como nueva.

¡Miau!

¿Sabes? eres un gatito muy tierno y creo que esa calva de luna creciente te hace especial. Me miras de una forma tan profunda, que hasta pareces una persona ¡je je je! bueno pequeño, ya quedaste, me voy a desayunar, descansa mientras aquí en mi cama.

Kakuri sale de su habitación y cierra la puerta, acto seguido el gato que recién curo comenzó a hablar como los humanos.

Ahora estoy seguro de que te he encontrando Kakuri... ¡no! quise decir la legendaria Atenea de la Isla de Cristal.

[*]

Esa misma mañana en el Templo Hikawa.

¡Chicas! que milagro verlas tan temprano por aquí.

¡Hola Rei! -todas al unísono-

Venimos a pasar este lindo viernes feriado contigo, mira trajimos bastante para el desayuno, yo misma preparé los obentos.

Lita eres muy espléndida, me imagino que madrugaste para hacer semejante banquete.

¡Sip! de hecho aquí Amy me ayudó bastante, ayer vino y se quedó a dormir en mi casa, fue quién me levanto tempranito.

Bueno Lita, la verdad es que tuve algunos sueños raros, por eso no pude seguir durmiendo, luego vi el reloj de mi celular y estábamos justo a tiempo para empezar a cocinar, así que te desperté ¡je je! -Amy se sentía un poco apenada aún cuando hizo lo correcto-

Ahora que lo mencionan chicas, igual he tenido pesadillas, yo que tanto atesoro mis horas de sueño ¡aish! -agregó Serena con un tono de queja infantil-

Pues entonces somos las cinco, porque me pasa lo mismo, en mi caso es un sueño recurrente que no comprendo, pero parece más como una fea pesadilla, me recuerda nuestras batallas pasadas. -replicó Minako-

Veo que ustedes también... -Rei se queda pensativa por un momento, con la mirada fija-

¡Hum! por eso tanto misterio desde que regresamos del viaje a Osaka ¿o me equivoco Rei? -aseveró Minako con ojos suspicaces tras observar la reacción de su amiga-

Rei asintió en silencio sin decir palabra, pero su rostro mostraba como se sentía.

¡Hey! ¡arriba ese ánimo! -dijo Serena de forma muy entusiasta al tiempo que tomaba a Rei de las manos- notamos que estabas un poco apartada y nos preocupamos mucho por tí -le esbozo una enorme sonrisa- aquí nos tienes, sabes que cuentas con nosotras para lo que necesites, cualquier cosa que te atormente, hay tiempo de sobra para que nos platiques con calma ¿ok? ahora que te parece si vamos a desayunar, que ya hace hambre y estoy desmañanada ¡je je je!

¡Ay Serena, nunca cambias! y por eso te adoro amiga querida -en ese momento Rei abraza fuertemente a Serena como señal de profundo agradecimiento- tienes razón, ya hace una semana de nuestra excursión y no vale la pena seguirle dando vueltas a mi incidente, ni a nuestros sueños raros -se desprende del abrazo efusivo y voltea a ver a las demás- amigas ¡vamos a disfrutar de la rica comida de nuestra super chef Lita! pasen adentro por favor.

¿inci..? -Amy estaba a punto de mencionar algo, pero se contuvo para no arruinar el momento-

Aparte de Amy, también Serena, Lita y Minako alcanzaron a escuchar esta última parte y se miraron entre las cuatro como extrañadas, pero siguieron caminando detrás de Rei con buena cara y sin decir nada.

[*]

En una isla oscura y flotante en el espacio.

Mi señora nuestro demonio está en posición y sigue los pasos de esa mocosa.

Perfecto Seer, sólo falta el ataque sorpresivo para acabar con ella y evitaremos que se cumpla la profecía, llama ahora a los 3 titanes.

No hace falta, aquí estamos a sus órdenes -de entre las sombras salen 3 tipos fornidos y muy altos vestidos con largas túnicas negras con terminaciones en dorado-

Quiero avances sobre la búsqueda del cristal platinum de Annuvin, saben bien que sin eso no podremos apoderarnos del vacío, ni controlarlo, serían inútiles nuestros esfuerzos malignos.

Reina Beltane el cristal platinum aún no aparece, pero cada vez se siente la presencia más fuerte del mismo, estamos cerca de obtenerlo para usted.

Les advierto que no quiero fallas, conocen de sobra lo que les puede pasar, el amo Hades se está impacientando.

[*]

En las inmediaciones de la estación central de trenes de Tokio, Haruka y Michiru tomaban un café mientras el tren en el que viajaba Kakuri y su padre hacía su arribo en dicha estación, agregando a un acompañante secreto e inesperado.

Haruka andas en las nubes, dime que tienes.

Ella se acerca a nosotros, el ambiente de repente se siente tan frío a pesar de entrar casi en el verano. Los sueños premonitorios que ambas hemos tenido se cumplirán más pronto de lo que calculamos, Michiru es hora de poner en marcha el plan, si fallamos será el fin.

Nosotras también estamos listas... -dijeron dos chicas quienes se iban aproximando a la mesa de Haruka y Michiru-

¡Setsuna! ¡Hotaru! no esperábamos que estuvieran aquí -Michiru les respondió con gran sorpresa-

Creo que está demás explicar aquello que nosotras cuatro, las outer Senshis hemos sentido y conocemos. Se aproxima una gran catástrofe, sabemos que hay un nuevo enemigo y que la batalla será inevitablemente mortal. Además -hizo una breve pausa- ella ha llegado a Tokio, es momento de confrontarla para que nos diga todo acerca de la profecía y sus verdaderas intenciones.

Hotaru tiene razón, bien, vayamos entonces, aunque no nos olvidemos de cabeza de bombón y las inner Senshis, ellas también han tenido estos sueños premonitorios, pensando que son sólo pesadillas. Necesitan estar enteradas y preparadas para lo peor -mientras Haruka hablaba, sus ojos llenos de tristeza y enfado se tornaron ligeramente cristalinos, Michiru la tomo de la mano y las 4 salieron del café para cruzar hacia la estación de trenes-

Eran las 10 am, finalmente Kakuri y Sadao descendieron del Shinkansen, pero tomaron un camino equivocado que los llevo a un pequeño parque al otro lado de la avenida. Mientras él fue a preguntar a unos locales cercanos como llegar a su hotel, Kakuri se sentó en una banca a esperarlo. De repente una rayo rojo muy brillante cegó momentáneamente su vista tomándola desprevenida...

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Aquí otra entrega más de mi fic. Al inicio puse un link para que reproduzcan un video de youtube, con música de Sailor Moon acorde a la intencionalidad que le quiero dar al capítulo, no es obligatorio que lo abran y escuchen, pero para mayores efectos masoquistas se los recomiendo ;-) trataré de hacer lo mismo con el resto de esta historia. Agradezco como siempre sus lecturas, comentarios, mensajes privados, así como a aquellos que compartan este fic en sus redes sociales o grupos de SM, nos vemos en el Acto III.


End file.
